Candy Coated Birthday
by Detective Jules
Summary: It's Nate's birthday and CD doesn't have a present, so what is she supposed to do now?


_CANDY COATED BIRTHDAY  
  
by Britta ( __megharmmac(at)aol.com__ ) and cat ( __cat2014(at)web.de__ )  
  
Disclaimers: They belong to Deborah Joy Levine, Lifetime and Viacom productions and probably a lot of other lucky people. We're just using them for entertainment and aren't making money with this.  
  
Feedback is always welcome :)_

* * *

**_Candy Coated Birthday_**  
  
Jinny enters CD's apartment after the tall woman had opened the door for her. "Thanks for letting me in. I need someone to talk to."  
  
"Sure. Can I get you anything?" CD leads her inside and slightly wonders why Jinny would come to her instead of Magda, her partner and the one she usually turns to.  
  
"Well, Tonic Water would be fine." Jinny sits down in the living-room.  
  
"Coming right up." Soon CD hands it to her and sits down in a recliner.  
  
"Well, you might wonder why I'm here .... that's, uhm, I need your advice." Jinny then admits and takes a sip.  
  
"Shoot." CD gives her a reassuring smile  
  
"You know Superman from the tv show?" Jinny asks.  
  
CD smirks "Yeah. Nice butt."  
  
"I met a man just like him and I think ... I guess ... that I fell in love with him ....." Jinny looks away not wanting to meet CD's gaze.  
  
"You fell in love with Superman?" CD gives her a weird look. "What did you smoke?"  
  
"Oh CD please! Nothing ... I came to you because I thought that I can have a serious talk with you, no jokes and all." Jinny is kinda annoyed by CD's response.  
  
CD sighs and gives her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Jin. You know me... that just begged for a comment.... no more jokes, promise. I won't even mention Kryptonite condoms, I swear." She smirks again, not able to resist adding that.  
  
Jinny gives CD a thanks-a-lot-look. "I needed to talk about it with someone and I knew that a lot of people I know would have made fun of it but I thought you'd be different. And it's the first time that I think I fell in love ..."  
  
"That's wonderful Jin!" She smiles at her and squeezes her shoulder. "Ok, I want details!"  
  
CD's doorbell rings and still unbeknownst to her a delivery man is standing outside.  
  
"Sorry." CD gets up and opens the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Ms. DeLorenzo" The man asks.  
  
"Yes?" She looks at him curiously  
  
"I have a package delivery for you. I need your signature." The man hands her a sheet of paper and a pen.  
  
"Oh great!" She grins as she sees who that package is from and expectantly looks at the truck parked in her driveway. "I hope it isn't too heavy."  
  
"No". The man is chewing some bubble gum while getting the package. It's pretty small and it looks like a tin.  
  
CD frowns and looks at him. "And that is... what?"  
  
"Your package." He hands it to her making a bubble with the gum  
  
"My package is supposed to be 3 feet long." She slightly glares at him  
  
"That's not my problem. I just deliver them. Have a nice day." With these words he drives off.  
  
Meanwhile Jinny has appeared in the doorframe and asks "Hey, everything alright?"  
  
She hands her the package. "If this looks like a 3 feet long especially for Nate's b'day created chocolate bar everything's perfect." She says sarcastically  
  
"Oh, well, it looks like you have a problem then. Nate's birthday is tomorrow!" Jinny answers while they go back inside.  
  
"Well d'oh. I know that." CD sighs and opens the package. "What the fuck? God these frigging idiots!" She exclaims and snatches the phone and at the same time puts the package down  
  
While CD is busy with the phone Jinny takes a look inside the package. In there is a glass of chocolate creme for being licked off a human body. When Jinny reads the note on the glass she starts grinning brightly, forgetting all of her own problems and just imagines Nate and CD using this creme.  
  
CD is on the phone. "Yes? Hello? I'd like to talk to your incapable idiots who sent me lickable chocolate instead of a custom made 3 feet long chocolate bar!" She says angrily.  
  
The song of the loop can be heard on the phone. It's interrupted every 20 seconds by a voice: "Please keep waiting. You will be served soon."  
  
"Oh just wait and I'm gonna serve you." She mutters  
  
Suddenly the music stops and a male voice is on the phone. "Brian Cooper on the phone for you, director of the 'Sweet Candys'. What can I do for you?"  
  
"How about unglue that ass of yours out of your big boss chair and move it down here and deliver the item I requested instead of some filthy porn chocolate."  
  
"Excuse me, Ma'am. could you explain your problem to me, maybe I can help." The boss answered.  
  
CD growls and tells him what had happened. "Now listen Mr. " She is very pissed. "I have a badge and a gun and if you play nice and deliver what I ordered I'm gonna be nice too and let you choose which of the two I'm gonna shove up your ass!"  
  
The man pretends that he's typing on his computer. "Ms. ... DeLorenzo, right? On my screen it's shown that you ordered our special offer of the chocolate creme. It's for you and your hot boyfriend, eh?" He grins licking his lips. "You can admit it, I can keep a secret, hehe."  
  
"Keep on pissing me off and everything you heard from me will remain a secret forever." She threatens him. "I had ordered a 3 foor long chocolate bar filled with caramel creme and "Happy Birthday Nate" Written on top of it!"  
  
"I'm very sorry, Ms. DeLorenzo but on my list you're named with the chocolate cream. But maybe we can work this out in a private conversation if your boyfriend has nothing against a pleasureful threesome ...." The man smiles weakly.  
  
"You're gonna have a pleasureful threesome with my badge AND my gun if you keep that up asshole!" She growls and realizes there was no sense in this and hangs up  
  
Jinny shows up behind CD. "Hey, what'd they say?"  
  
"That jerk wants a threesome with Nate and me." She rolls her eyes  
  
"Really?" Jinnys eyes go wide. "And you said 'yes'?"  
  
"You know... about these Kryptonite condoms..." CD glares at her.  
  
Jinny rises her hands. "Haven't said a thing. But well, since you have this chocolate cream now, what are you going to prepare for Nate's birthday?"  
  
"A 'you're too old for presents' birthday card?" CD sighs  
  
"Uhm, actually not. But I have to go now. Promised the Captain to be back in time. Talk to you another time about my superman. Go and get yours first with the chocolate cream." Jinny takes her coat and is about to leave.  
  
"HEY!" CD stops her. "You can't leave now! I need a new present til tomorrow and I have no clue!" She almost whines. She thought she had had the perfect thing. "He loves chocolate, you know that... and I can't just give him a snickers."  
  
"Well, then give him a big snickers - a CD-coated-with-chocolate-snickers." Jinny grins an evil grin. "And I CAN leave now. It's already 4pm."  
  
"Very funny!" CD rolls her eyes and hands her the chocolate. "Here for your superman, have fun." She sighs  
  
"No, no, no! YOU take it. And I'll call you tomorrow night." Jinny hands it back to her grinning and leaves fast, before CD could say a thing.  
  
"HEYYYYYY!" CD calls after her and looks at the creme bedazzled but can't help but smirk. Of course if only Nate was her boyfriend... it WOULD be nice indeed.  
  
Next day - The Division Building - around 2:30 pm  
  
Jinny walks in straight to CDs desk. "Hey CD! How are ya doing? Nate already here?" In the background some people are preparing the party.  
  
CD writes something down on the paper she was working on, looks at his seat, then under her desk, then into her deskdrawer. "Nope, can't find him."  
  
"Well, his work starts in 30 minutes, right?" As she gets no response she goes on: "Have you decided yet, what you'll offer him?" She can't hide her grin.  
  
"Why would I offer him anything?" CD asks  
  
"Well, he's at least your partner. You're the one who works the closest with him in the whole building, what am I saying, in whole San Francisco!" Jinny answers.  
  
"So?" She shrugs  
  
"So what? CD! What's the matter with you? Still pissed off by the sick bastard you called yesterday? He's not worth it but Nate is. He will be pretty upset, I can tell!" Jinny has put one hand on CDs shoulder.  
  
"Jinny, you said it.. he is my PARTNER. Now drop it, please?" She sighs  
  
"Okay ... okay, but please don't blame me for anything! Anyway, here he comes."  
  
The whole staff stands up as Nate enters and they sing "Happy Brithday".  
  
Nate is kinda embarrassed by the situation and then thanks everybody for the gifts. Then he hands everyone a piece of the cake he had bought. Jinny and Magda come up to congratulate him.  
  
CD had managed to sneak out behind his back as they were singing for him. As Magda and Jinny hug him she walks in again. "What's going on here?" She looks at Nate. "You won something?"  
  
Nate is first very happy to see her but then he frowns and his gaze changes into surprise. So are Jinny and Magda's. "Well, today is my birthday, CD. You .. uhm ... want some cake?"  
  
"Your.... oh fuck.!" She swallows. "God Nate, I'm so sorry."  
  
Magda looks at Jinny like 'No way! She knew that!'  
  
"That's okay, I guess." He looks pretty upset but tries to hide it.  
  
Jinny nods and doens't know what was going on.  
  
CD swallows. " I... uh.... well... happy birthday." She awkwardly hugs him.  
  
Nate hugs her back and for a second he inhales her sent. That feels good. "Anyways, you want some cake?"  
  
"Yeah sure." She smiles. "So how old are ya now? 40?" She knows exatly it's his 34th b'day though.  
  
Jinny looks at Magda like What the hell is going on here?  
  
Magda shrugs. "I have no clue" She mouthes.  
  
Nate looks kinda shocked when he hands her the cake. "Uhm, no. I'm not that old that I can be you dad, though. I'm 34 now."  
  
"Oh yeah right.!" She says. "I knew there was a 4 in there" She laughs as if that was the biggest joke ever. "I gotta go."  
  
Nates mouth forms a "WHAT" but he doens't say it. "See you then." He's more than upset now and he isn't in mood to celebrate anymore. He has been hoping to get something special from CD, but he could also have lived without a gift. But that she forgot his birthday .....  
  
"Yeah, cya..." She mumbles and sighs and then as quickly as she can runs outside and into the ladies room.  
  
Jinny gives Magda a sign that she should occupy Nate while she walks out.  
  
Magda slightly smiles at Nate. "So... had a great day so far?"  
  
"Oh .... yes, thank you." He isn't really paying attention to Magda while he's cutting, and cutting, and cutting ... the cake in million pieces.  
  
"Uh... Nate...." Magda looks at him. "That are crumbles."  
  
"Oh, I ... I hadn't realized it. Hopefully everybody already had a piece!" He answers trying to sound happy.  
  
"Nate..." Magda looks at him with her "talk to me" look  
  
"Dammit!" Nate throws the knife on the cake. "Sorry Magda, it's just ... I can't actually believe that she forget my birthday!"  
  
"Neither can I..." She frowns. "I could swear I heard her order a present for you already a month ago"  
  
Nate sits down on a chair while everyone gets back to work. "Maybe it wasn't for me but for this fucking divorce lawyer!"  
  
"Brian? I thought they have broken up because his sense of romance had become beer and football at her place?"  
  
"What do I know about her love-life?" He glances at Magda. "You're the woman. So tell me!"  
  
"I'm not very well informed, sorry Nate. But what I just saw here.... that wasn't the CD I know." She sighs  
  
"Neither do I know her like this. Maybe I should request the day off ....." He gets lost in thoughts.  
  
"No... Nate, whatever is going on with her, She'll make up for it. I know CD." She squeezes his shoulder and eats some of the cake crumbles. "Hmm, you made this?"  
  
"Hope so ..." Then Nate gets back to Madga's question. "To be honest, no. Do you know any men who can bake such a cake?" Nate tries to smile again.  
  
"No, but you never cease to surprise all of us... especially CD." She winks and then has to do some more work.  
  
Nate gets his things packed and requests the day off. The Captain grants it.  
  
Jinny follows CD into the ladies room. "Can you please explain to me what kind of shit just happened there???" She's pretty angry.  
  
CD sniffs a little and wipes some tears away and then turns around. "What? Why?"  
  
"Why'd ya pretend like forgetting his birthday and then this "you're 40 now". What the hell did you think you were doing?"  
  
"Covering up that I don't have a present? What do you think?" She growls  
  
"He would have been completely satisfied WITHOUT a present if you had just remembered his birthday. He's more than upset now and you should think about a good way to apologize your behavior!" At that moment Jinnys eyes grow wide and she grins again. "Hey, you still have that chocolate cream stuff?"  
  
"Yeah." CD says absent mindedly and swallows as she realizes what happened. "Oh god Jinny, what have I done? Why the hell didn't you stop me?"  
  
"How could I have known what you had on your mind? Maybe you wanted to surprise him with something. I didn't know. But you should do something NOW!" Jinny puts one arm around CD.  
  
CD swallows and looks at her. "Oh god Jinny, I screwed up big time."  
  
"Yes honey, you did. But you can make him forget this thing that just happened." Jinny answers.  
  
"How?" CD asks.  
  
"This chocolate thing, remember?" Jinny grins a soft grin.  
  
CD grins too. "He IS a guy after all, right?"  
  
"He definitely is, and he is a guy who has an eye on you!" Jinny adds.  
  
"He does?" CD aks exitedly and then clears her throat. "I uhm... I mean... why the hell would you think that? Of course he hasn't."  
  
"He has. You should observe him. These little gestures and all. I will eat my hat if I'm wrong. And he loves chocolate. Isn't that a good combination? You and chocolate?" Jinny grins.  
  
CD has to chuckle and hugs Jinny. "Thanks Jin."  
  
"No problem" Jinny answers and gets back to work as well.  
  
On her way out CD runs into Nate. "Oh hey..."  
  
"Hey" Without looking at her he walks on.  
  
"Hey wait..." She follows him. "Look, I know it's your birthday and all... but I already intended on asking you this before I knew that... and.... I ugh... I need your help." She sighs.  
  
Nate stops. "My help? For what?"  
  
"There is this thing... the pipe... underneath my kitchen thingie.... it broke... and I have no idea who else I could ask to repair it" She gives him her cutest puppy look. "Please?"  
  
Although he's angry at her he can't resist this look. Nate sighs. "Okay, I'll stop by around 6pm, k?"  
  
"You're the best!" She smiles. "I'll see ya then!"  
  
CD's apartment - 5:30pm  
  
CD swallows as she looks at the glass in her hand. God, what am I doing here? Was this really the right thing to do? It felt so right at least. And if not, she could just brush it off as joke again. With a sigh she reads over the instructions one last time and starts to spread the paste over her whole body. It feels somewhat icky and tickles. But still it insn't a bad feeling. "I'm gonna be a living candy bar. How fucking funny." She snorts, the irony of the pun not getting lost on her. She doesn't stop until the glass is completely empty and her body completely covered by the paste. All she's wearing underneath is a thong.  
  
After it is dried she lights some candles all around the room and puts on some romantic music. Anxiously she swallows and wonders where all of this is going to lead. But there was no use in pondering that now. It was too late already to stop it all. "God, I swear I'm gonna kill you Jinny, if this isn't going to work out." She mutters as she spreads some rose petals all around.  
  
Satisfied by what she did to the kitchen and how beautiful it looked she now closes the door to the kitchen so Nate wouldn't see any of this before he actually walked in. Then she lies down on the table and somehow manages to write "HAPPY B'DAY NATE" all over her breasts and belly with whipped cream. Under that a little smiley and everything gets topped with cherries. She checks the clock on her radio. "5 minutes to go" She whispers and puts a little candle into her belly button. As she hears the doorbell ring she lights the candle. "It's open" She calls out and hopes Nate can't hear how loud her heart seemed to pound in her chest. "I'm in the kitchen already. Prepare for the worst!" She calls out again and swallows. The closer his footsteps were coming ther louder the voice inside her head seemed to yell OH! MY! GOD!  
  
When he hears CD saying that he could come in and that he should be prepared for the worst, he has to smile. CD always let it look worse than it is. Nate leaves his coat in the entry area and then steps into the kitchen while he answers: "Hi CD, well you always make things worse than ....." He can't go on speaking as he sees CD lying on the kitchen table, half naked and coated with chocolate. Nate swallows: "CD .. uhm ... what does that mean?"  
  
She slightly smiles at him and cringes. "Uh... happy birthday?" She then swallows. "Look, blame Jinny! That was all her idea! I knew this was stupid and foolish to think that you'd actually like this. I actually wanted to give you this 3 feet long chocolate bar, but then they delivered this weird chocolate... and Jinny was here and she said I should just do it.... and afer you were so disappointed because I behaved like the biggest bitch this morning she convinced me to do this... " She hastily explains the whole thing.. "And could you please at least blow this stupid candle out now and make your wish so I can take a shower and change back into a normal human being istead of a living candy bar?"  
  
Nates first shocked face changes into lust. Then he grins: "Well, actually, Jinny was right. I definitely like it .... It's the best present I ever had." He takes a step forward and blows out the candle. "I made my wish. Wanna know what it was?" He leans forward licks a peace of chocolate from her shoulder. "mhm, that tastes goooood ..." How long has he been dreaming of CD and him, but he never thought that it might come true one day. And this is even better than he fantasies were ....  
  
"It does?" She asks and smiles at him, glad that she didn't make a complete fool out of herself and butterflies shaking her stomach because of his touch and because he did like it. So whatever would happen then. She'd have a great night with Nate. "Happy birthday Nate." She smiles at him broadly. "I hope you can forgive me for being such a bitch." She then whispers and looks deep into his eyes.  
  
"I definitely can" Nate smiles back and he kisses her once more but now by carresing her lips by his. It feels so good to finaly have the woman he had been loving for so long. When he finally breaks the kiss he looks deep in her eyes. They reflect the same feelings as he has. "I love you, Candance!"  
  
CD looks at him absolutely stunned. She opens her mouth but can't really speak for the moment because he just sent her stomach on a rollercoaster ride with his words. "Did you just call me Candace?" Is the first she manages to bring out after a moment  
  
"Yes, I did, my sweet Candance!" He softly strokes her face.  
  
CD smiles and wraps her arm around his neck. "I love you." She whispers  
  
He still couldn't believe that this is true. "CD, how long have I been waiting for this moment to come true?"  
  
Nate places soft kisses all over her face and neck.  
  
"What? Me coated in chocolate?" She slightly teases him  
  
"Not exactly, in my dreams you do other things but they are as good as this one. This one is even better." He smiles his sweetest smile.  
  
"Hmm, I'm in your dreams, huh?" She leans up slightly and brushes her lips against his. "And what do I do there?"  
  
"Mhm, you'll soon find out." He starts licking the chocolate of her breasts while undressing himself, well kind of.  
  
"Let me help you with that?" She whispers and starts to slide his clothes off.  
  
When he's totally undressed he turns to CD: "You're kinda overdressed with your chocolate." He softly makes her lie down again and starts to lick the chocolate away. His tongue circles over her body and plays with her breasts.  
  
"Hmmm" She moans. "Oh god Nate, is this really happening?"  
  
"Think so, the chocolate tastes real. But I wonder what to do with all the chocolate. I can't possibly eat all of it." He whispers before he places a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"What? Nate Basso did you just say you can't eat chocolate?" She teases him again and then returns the kiss.  
  
"Well, sometimes there is one thing that is above all, above chocolate too, and that is .... you Candance!" The last words were just a whisper. "And at the moment I definitely want you and not becoming sick because of having overeaten myself with this really good chocolate. But there's one place where I want to lick it off before we do other things. Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I will ... " Nate leans forward and places soft kisses down between her breast, over her belly. When he finally reached her inner thighs, he starts licking the chocolate off. Playing with his tongue he teases her by pausing for some seconds before going on again. He wants to pleasure as much as he loves her. He wants to give her all he can ...  
  
CD moans heavenly. "Oh god Nate." She purrs "I love you baby, I love you so much."  
  
When his finally done with the chocolate at her inner tights he comes up again to face her but leaving one hand between her thights. "I love you too, more than you'll ever know." He kisses her again, but this time filled with unloaded passion and lust.  
  
CD returns the kiss with equal fire, hungrily duelling her tongue with his own as her hands roam all over his body.  
  
Nate suddenly breaks the actions: "CD, you alright with this? I just don't want a one-night-stand or something equal with you. I just want to love you!" Then he realizes with a smile that the chocolate is also on his body now because CDs was pressed against his.  
  
"I'd go to hell and back for you Nate." She looks deep into his eyes. "I want this... want you... as much as you want me. I loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you and ever since then you're the reason my heart keeps beating. You're also the reason it misses a beat whenever you smile at me. I could tell you that I love you a million times over but it wouldn't even clome close to what I feel inside of me." She declares compassionately.  
  
"WOW" That is all Nate could say in this special moment. He hadn't thought of such a love decleration by CD. Instead of answering he picks up a wet towel and cleans he body off the rest of the chocolate. Then he picks her up and carries her to her bedroom where he softly lays her down. He snuggles in next to her kissing every inch of her upper part. "I love you so much, Candance!"  
  
She snuggles close to him and tangles her legs with his own and kisses all over his face before looking deep into his eyes. "You gonna keep on calling me that?"  
  
"Just in 'private' conversations if you like to. I love the sound of your name." He smiles a soft smile. "But I think I shouldn't do that at work."  
  
"I love hearing you do it." She smiles. "And personally, I think I couldn't care less if you do it at work too." She softly kisses his lips. "You'd be the only one who I'd let me call that though.  
  
"Really? Thank you." Nates thanks her with a deep and passionate kiss. With his hands he strokes her soft skin of her breast before taking each of them in one hand.  
  
"Really" She assures him and kisses him passionately.. "You sure about this?" She looks deep into his eyes. "Cause there's no way back from now on."  
  
He responds her look transfering his love for her. "I'm positive. I've never been that sure of something like now."  
  
"Me neither." She kisses the tip of his nose. "Strange as it seems you've been in my dreams all of my life."  
  
"I have?" Nate is curious now. "Tell me about your deams." He takes her deep in his arms.  
  
"The biggest one is coming true right now," She cuddles close to him and then softly starts nibbling at his earlobe, making her way down his jawline, as her fingers gently stroke over his slight sixpack, caressing each muscle's outline and going up until she's circling his nipples.  
  
As she's doing that she smirks at him. "You never cease to surprise me Nathan Basso."  
  
"Well, you better get used to this." He answers enjoying every touch of her hand. Then he leans forward to kiss her again deep and passionately.  
  
"Oh you bet I will" She tells him as they have to break up for air. "But what I meant is... I mean with all of that chocolate you're practially inhaling that stuff even and you look so ... wow-"  
  
"Uhm, thanks I guess." Nate is slightly embarressed. "But you, yourself are .. I don't know even the words that would perfectly describe you. Beautiful, female, strong .. to say it with one word .... you're perfect to me. Everything is perfect and I love every inch of you." He reaches down stroking her belly and her thighs.  
  
"That's because I was born for you. 100% CD DeLorenzo, made especially for Nathan Basso." She smirks  
  
"Thanks for that!" Then he softly lays on the top of her kising every inch of her body while his hands go all over her body strking her soft skin.  
  
She claims his moth for another passionate kiss and pulls him as close to her as possible, massaging his butt gently.  
  
Nate moans softly while his goes on kissing her. He leaves a wet trail of kisses on her chest down her belly to her thighs. Softly he takes one hand between her tights and softly stroke them.  
  
CD lets out a low moan as her hands also find the way to his inner thighs, drawing circles all over them A soft "Ohhh" escapes Nates lips. He takes her moans as a permission to go further. So he slightly puts his hand on her female zone.  
  
She lets her tongue flicker all over his lips. "You taste so good." She purrs as her hands slide up again some more.  
  
Nate responds her kiss. It feels so good having the woman of his dreams in his arms. He doesn't stop stroking her intimate zone while he turns to CD again: "Oh my Candy, me sweet Candy!" He says it with kinda melody in his voice. "I love you so much!"  
  
She smiles at him happily and blinks a tear of joy away. "I love you Nate, I never really knew what love is until I met you." She kisses him passionately and her hands seem to be all over his body  
  
Nate moans in realization of CDs hands which seem to send electricity through his whole body: "Oh God, CD, you don't know how often I dreamt of you and me doing this! And finally it's coming true!"  
  
"I can't believe it either." She whispers. "I never wanted anything only half as much as I want you."  
  
He again kisses her lips first softly then more intensive. Then he stops and open his eyes. His gaze lies on CDs when he softly asks: "Uhm, do you have any protection?"  
  
She swallows and looks deep into his eyes. "I uhm..." She slightly pulls back from him and strokes over her eyebrows before she looks at him again and sighs.  
  
He wonders what is going on and gets close to her again. When he pulls her in his arms, he asks softly: "Is anything okay? Did I anything wrong?"  
  
"No, I did." She swallows. "I had my tubes tied."  
  
Nates eyes widen when he finally realizes what she has just said. An hour ago he had dreamt about CD and him getting married and getting children, but now ..... but he would never leave CD because of this. "That's okay, I guess. You've certainly had your reasons for doing that, and I won't mind." He kisses her forehad.  
  
"Can we talk about this tomorrow or so?" She whispers. Right now she just felt like heaven and she didn't want to start regretting what she once decided was right.  
  
"That's okay, Candance. So where were we?" Nate tried to put back the thoughts of her tied tubes.  
  
"I mean there are possibilities.. I saw that on TV once." She just wants him to know that with him she could imagine having kids.  
  
"Hey, I said it's okay, Sweetie! Let's talk about it tomorrow and don't let it bother you now because I'm fine with it." Nate kisses her lips while stroking her back.  
  
She smiles and kisses him passionately again, her hands slide over his body in a way that would remind him exactly where they had left off  
  
Nate is just about to kiss her again when the telephone on the bedside table suddenly rings. He groans in frustration. "Who the hell is that?"  
  
"Somebody who will be very sorry to have my number." She growls and picks up. "WHAT?!" She asks annoyed  
  
Jinny is very surprised as she notices CDs annoyed tone. "Uhm, hi CD. It's Jinny."  
  
Nate comes up behind CD and nibbles on her earlobe.  
  
CD slightly giggles at that and leans into him. For a moment she forgets all about Jinny on the phone  
  
"CD? Everything okay there? Or should I come over?" Jinny is kinda confused by CDs sudden moodswing  
  
"Huh.. yeah, fine." She grins. "And nah, I don't think Nate is into threesomes."  
  
"What?" NOW Jinny is really confused. "NAte? Threesome? What are you talking about?" Suddenly she remembers what advice she gave to CD. "Uhm, okay." She grins brightly. "So he actually liked you in chocolate?"  
  
"Threesome? Why not?" Nate grins and kisses CDs neck. Then he stops so that CD could just notice his warm breath in her neck.  
  
"Yup. He even liked me better than the chocolate." She smirks and turns her head around to look at Nate. "What? Seriously?"  
  
"No, I just want you, Candance" he sofly answers.  
  
She smiles and kisses his lips lovingly. "Thought so." She whispers. "I only want you too Nate."  
  
"Very well then, didn't I say that, CD?" Jinny grins. "But I won't disturb you two in your twosome games since you have something better to do." She hears CDs low voice. "Okay, I really should go now."  
  
Forgetting all about Jinny again she hangs up the phone and wraps her arms around Nate to claim his lips in another passionate kiss.  
  
Feeling her lips on his own he completely forgets about the world around them. It is just CD and him in heaven. "Candance, I love you more then you'll ever know!" he softly whispers when he makes her lean back and gets on the top of her.  
  
"I love you more with every beat of my heart" She whispers and looks deep into his eyes as united in their love and passion they truely ascent into heaven.

_THE END_


End file.
